Práctica Oneshot!
by Cacciatore-Souh
Summary: -bien chicos, harán un ensayo de un libro de literatura.  -No, estoy segura que escogí la versión completa  -ya sabes lo que dicen, se aprende mejor en práctica que en ensayo.  Un intento de Lemon SASUSAKU


**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: -**bien chicos, harán un ensayo de un libro de literatura.| -No, estoy segura que escogí la versión completa |-ya sabes lo que dicen, se aprende mejor en práctica que en ensayo. |Un intento de Lemon SASUSAKU

**Notas de autor: **mmm.. este fic es un intento de Lemon, espero que les guste, y si no ya saben donde hay tomates.

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

_69696969696969696 – Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Práctica**

**One-shop**

La escuela estaba a punto de acabar, solo faltaban las ultimas dos horas, la del profesor Kakashi, en Literatura mundial y la de deportes.

-bien chicos, ya tengo los equipos para el proyecto "Viviendo la Literatura" lo harán en parejas – dijo mostrando una lista, pero nadie alcanzo a leer los nombres –tambien viene el libro con el que van a trabajar.

La clase siguío aburrida, la mayoría de las chicas cuchicheaban sobre con quien querían estar, todas decían lo mismo "ojala que me toque con Sasuke-kun" "no! el va a estar conmigo" "no! claro que no! el estará con migo" y así seguía la discusión.

Y para que lo niego, quien no quería estar con Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más guapo de toda la Universidad, y eso que apenas éramos primer año. Solo verlo daba tanta inspiración como para escribir la próxima _best seller_ o un libro tan bueno que todos conocieran su titulo, como Orgullo y prejuicio, Romeo y Julieta o 100 años de Soledad.

-Sakura… ya término la clase – me susurro mi mejor amiga, Hinata.

-gracias – le dije despertando de mi fantasía, y voltee a ver el salón, todos estaban sobre la lista que el profesor había pegado tras la puerta. Muchas chicas me veían horrible, me sentí bastante odiada en ese momento. -¿Hinata… Porque me miran así? – le pregunte con algo de temer, pues si las miradas matasen, estuviera muerta.

-te toco con… Sasuke Uchiha – me dijo casi susurrando las últimas dos palabras.

-En la biblioteca a las 3 – escuche que dijo una voz detrás de mí, pero para cuando mi cuerpo reacciono y voltee, solo vi su silueta salir por la puerta.

-vamos… nos toca vóley-ball! –me dijo de nuevo Hinata arrastrándome hasta las canchas de Voley, para mi suerte, en ese club no había nadie que me quisiera matar, la mayoría de las chicas se iban a porristas, y las que no tenían club deportivo, tenían maratón.

Yo no era de las chicas populares, pero tampoco era Nerd, era lo que llaman clase media.

Después de una hora de entrenamiento, me dirigí a la biblioteca ya con mi uniforme normal, la minifalda negra, con un chaleco color amarillo bajito.

Ya estaba ahí él, recargado sobre uno de los grandes estantes de libros, los ojos cerrados, las manos en los bolsillos y con los auriculares puestos.

-Señorita – le hable a la bibliotecaria – el libro "Orgullo y Prejuicio"

-Por el pasillo D, librero 24 – me dijo leyendo de la computadora la ubicación.

-gracias – le dije yendo hacía el lugar donde me habían indicado. Por los siguilosos pasos que me seguían, supuse que venía detrás de mí.

-Versión completa… resumen… historieta… - comencé a leer los ejemplares que tenían en el lugar -¿Cuál?

-el que quieras –me dijo con suma indiferencia.

Tome la versión completa, era viernes, por lo tanto tome el subterráneo, más bien ambos lo tomamos para llegar a mi apartamento, no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, era un edificio, normal. Subimos por el elevador hasta el cuarto piso, lugar donde estaba mi apartamento.

-Aquí es. – dije señalando la puerta de madera para abrirla.

-hmnp.. –cuando entramos se quedo viendo todo, era pequeño, tenía un comedor redondo, y una sala, entre y abrí las persianas del ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared, también había 4 puertas, la cocina, el baño, mi habitación y una biblioteca con algunas otras cosas. -¿no es muy pequeño? – me pregunto.

-para mi sola, está bien. – le conteste, vivía sola desde hace 3 años, mi madre había muerto, y mi padre viajaba muy seguido, por lo tanto había decidido mudarme a un departamento cerca de la universidad, y él me apoyo, me compro el departamento, y todo lo que me hiciera falta.

-hmnp..

-Aquí trabajaremos –Dije quitando el florero de la pequeña mesa, después saque de mi bolso algunas lapiceras, mi libro, una libreta, la Lap, y el Libro que nos había tocado.

Sasuke Uchiha no era de los que hablaba mucho, más sin embargo me siguió sacando también sus útiles escolares, en preparatoria me hubiera estado muriendo porque Sasuke Uchiha fuera a mi casa, y cosas por el estilo, pero desde que entramos a la universidad, creo que había superado la loquera. Exactamente desde que empezó a aprovechar su perfecto físico o comenzó a acostar con tanta chica tuviera enfrente.

-Actividad 1: Formar parejas y leer el libro que han seleccionado, comprender cada parte de la historia y comprenderla. –Leí –Actividad 2: Contestar las siguientes preguntas: ¿Comprendes la forma de actuar de los personajes principales?... Actividad 3: Elabora una ficha de resumen del libro.

-Para hacer todo eso tienes que comprender muy bien todo el libro – me dijo riendo

-pues leeremos un capitulo y un capitulo, tu primero – le dije, el tenía el libro en las manos y lo abrió para buscar el primer capítulo -

-no es el completo, pero servirá – dijo otra vez en ese tono.

-No, estoy segura que escogí la versión completa –le dije levantándome y le arrebate el libro, ya estaba en el primer capítulo y comencé a leer mentalmente..

_**La unión de la Abeja **_

_La mujer se sienta sobre el pe…_

_-_Siendo sincero pensé que iba a ser completamente aburrido… pero escogiste un buen libro – dijo sonriendo de medio lado, cerré el libro y volví a leer el título: _Orgullo y Prejuicio –_ya sabes lo que dicen, se aprende mejor en práctica que en ensayo

No tenía 5 años para no saber qué libro era, a veces pasaba horas frente a mi Lap leyendo _Fanfics_ de mi libro favorito, y muchos de ellos tenían Lemon, nunca había escrito ninguno, pero tenía vasto conocimiento en el tema, no era virgen, y según la reputación de mi compañero, el tenía probablemente más.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-Numero 7 – dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba el dichoso libro – La Unión del Antílope

-Esta fácil – le dije sonriendo mientras me arrastraba hasta al suelo y me ponía de rodillas con las manos sobre la cama. Lo primero que sentí fue una mano llegar hasta uno de mis pezones erectos y pellizcarlos, y girarlos de un lado al otro, su lengua viajaba por todo mi cuello dejando pequeños riachuelos de saliva, en otros lugares pequeños mordiscos y marcas de succiones por allá.

-Saku… - lo escuche decir, y una mano se colo desde atrás de mi pasando por mi cintura y llegando hasta mi centro y colándose hasta adentro, jugando por las paredes, una nueva ola de placer emergió por todo mi cuerpo al tiempo que su pulgar presionada cierto punto, un pequeño botoncito manejado en el libro como punto G.

-Sa-Sasu… -no pude terminar, pues un intruso entro por mi orificio vaginal en cuando su dedo lo desalojo.

Creo que todas esas chicas que hablaban de Sasuke tenían razón, era un monstruo en la cama, sabía cómo y dónde succionar, presionar y meter, era la séptima posición y ya me había penetrado más de 20 veces.

Sentir su pene dentro de mí era tocar el cielo, la primera vez había sido cuidadoso, todo poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto de salvaje, pero en lugar de molestarme me gustaba, hacía que sacara algo en mí que nunca había sacado con ningún otro hombre.

-uhhnn… aaahhh –comencé a gemir mientras el entraba y salía de mi. mis paredes se contraían casi tan rápido como mi corazón.

-Pasemos a mi favorita… - dijo mientras tomaba una silla, la del escritorio de mi habitación y se sentaba. Su pene estaba completamente erecto, era grande y voluptuoso, supe que quería que hiciera, me senté en sus piernas montándolo para auto penetrarme, sus manos rápidamente viajaron hasta mi nalgas y las mis a su fornido pecho, su boca no quiso descanzar y capturo uno de mis pechos.

Después de llegar hasta la parte más profunda comencé a moverme en giros, haciendo estirar las paredes de mi vagina, aunque no creía que se abrieran más.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

Abrí los ojos perezosamente, el cuarto estaba en penumbra, la única luz que había era la de mi pequeña lámpara de noche en el escritorio, sentí un peso extra en mi cintura, y voltee para ver de que se trataba.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba acostado en mi cama y desnudo. Solo una sabana crema le cubría de la cadera para abajo. Me le quede viendo, se veía tan Sasuke.. Hermoso… tranquilo…

Reí, esa había sido la mejor sección de sexo que jamás había tenido.

-¿Sabes? –me dijo sorprendiéndome, no creí que estuviera despierto

-¿Qué? – le pregunte sin verlo a la cara

-Eres a mejor amante que he tenido –me soltó.

¿Qué? ¿Sasuke había dicho que era buena amante? Ni siquiera yo lo podía creer.

-puedo decir lo mismo.

-Podemos hacer esto diario – dijo mientras mordisqueaba mi lóbulo –cuando quieras

**Oh! Termine… esta idea la tenía en mente desde hace tiempo, pero no podía acomodar bien mis ideas, hace mucho que no hacía algo corto…**

**Mmmm… al final le cambie un poco, no iba a poner todas las mugres posiciones… **

**Pero hice el intento, solo quería medirme en un Lemon, y creo que soy un asco haciendo este tipo de escritos.**

**Debería renunciar TT-TT**

**En fin… me voy!**

**Creo que ahora no me merezco un RR ni siquiera por compasión xD**

_**Magy-Souh**_


End file.
